Take Me Home
by TwixGirl1212
Summary: Songfic based on Take Me Home by Cash Cash and identity reveal. Adrinette. This was just something I wrote at like three in the morning months ago, so it's most likely trash.


Take Me Home Songfic by TwixyGirl12 on Tumblr

*based off of Take Me Home by Cash Cash

Fandom: Miraculous

The stars looked down where the heroes stood on the roof. With Ladybug limping and greatly depending on Chat, they managed to sit down. They had been fighting an akuma when she jumped in front of Chat.

Again.

This costed her a great deal of pain and most definitely bruises and scars, but she would do it again. They had only just cleared away from the battle and it took all of Ladybug's strength to hide most of the damage from her partner.

"Are you sure you're okay," he asked genuinely concerned.

She hesitated and nodded, but quickly shook her head as she felt her eyes start to burn with tears. She wasn't okay. It had been years since she first accepted this responsibility and all the pressure has finally added up and gotten to her. While juggling with all of her priorities she had lost a friend. Not to mention that she separated herself from her family for a bit because she felt that she was being too careless and would eventually get them hurt. Her feelings had been so pent up without an outlet that she knew she would burst at some point.

"What's the matter," Chat asked. "You know you can trust me, right? What's wrong?"

Ladybug shook her head and let everything out. She leaned in to Chat's embrace and finally cried for the first time in years. Chat just held on knowing that she needed someone there and that he would never let her suffer alone.

After a while her crying turned to sobs which just turned to soft hiccups that escaped every minute or so.

"We need to get you to a doctor," he said finally breaking the silence. "You're hurt and bleeding."

She shook her head and sat still trying to bring back the silence.

"You shouldn't have done that," he whispered. "I can take care of myself."

She let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. "Silly kitty," she said looking up at him and scratching behind his ear. "You wouldn't have survived that without me."

This time it was his turn to sit in silence because he knew that she was right.

"Can...Can I ask you a favor," she said warily.

"Of course, anything for you My Lady."

"Will you take me home," she asked looking up at him.

"Only if you let me stitch your arm," he replied scanning her wound again. "The cut looks awfully deep."

"Fine," she said sleepily.

"Here," Ladybug said pointing to a balcony in a series of apartments. She no longer lived with her parents after she turned 18 because she didn't want to involve them in her second life. She believed it to be to dangerous and didn't know how they would react if they found out.

"My Lady," Chat started. "You do realize that I now know where you live, right?"

"I trust you," was all she said in response.

With one last leap, Chat landing on her balcony and carried her into her room. He laid her onto her bed, careful not to jostle her wound. After finding some medical supplies, he kneeled down by her bed to dress her injury.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to detransform if I'm going to stitch your wound," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I can wrap a scarf around your eyes so you don't reveal your identity if you'd like."

"It's okay," she said laying her hand on his arm. "I doubt you'd know who I was anyway, let alone remember me. I'm just another nameless face in the crowd."

Before he could object, she detransformed. He stared in shock as he saw the familiar face. He was having one of those face palm moments. How could he have not seen it by now? The similarities? I mean the hair of all things is exactly the same!

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking away. "I know it's not what you expected."

"You're right," he said and her eyes shot up to meet his in shock. "This isn't what I expected...it's better than I could've ever dreamed. It's nice to see you again, Marinette."

He smiled and took her hand as he began cleaning her wound.

She looked up at him surprised. "You know me," she asked warily.

"Well of course I do, Princess," he said enthusiastically. "Although, it's been a while since I've seen you. Since any of us has really. You haven't visited your friends or family in months," he looked back up at her again. "We do miss you, ya know."

He continued stitching and dressing her wound as she thought about this.

"You're someone close to me," she stated and he shook his head. "Will you tell me who you are," she said in a nervous whisper, avoiding his gaze.

"Only if you want me too," he said wrapping the last of the bandage around her arm. She nodded her head in confirmation and now it was her turn to stare in shock.

"Adrien..." she said before she pulled him into a bear hug. "I'm so glad it's you."

He held her close and neither of them planned on letting go anytime soon. After a while Marinette spoke up.

"I don't like being alone," she whispered into his chest.

"Nobody said you had to be," he responded and pulled back to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Will you stay with me," she asked pulling onto the bed where she lay.

"Of course," he responded. She curled up in ball against his chest and he encased her in his arms. After he was sure she was asleep he said one last statement before sleep overtook him.

"I'll always stay with you," he said. "Forever."


End file.
